Tu es un idiot
by bibi85
Summary: S'ils avaient discuté, ils auraient pu éviter toute cette incompréhension... Cette histoire commence à la fin du 4x20.


Et voilà, il venait une nouvelle fois de refuser qu'on parle. Il y a quelques semaines, je pensais qu'on était sur le point de parler, mais comme toujours les gars étaient là pour nous interrompre. Et ensuite, plus rien, j'avais retrouvé un Rick froid, distant et pire encore coureur de jupon… Jacinda…Il ne pouvait pas rester pour parler car Jacinda l'attendait. J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Encore un rendez-vous avec elle… J'hésitais à appeler Colin, après tout, s'il allait s'amuser pourquoi pas moi…Mais non, je ne pouvais pas, ce n'était pas juste tout simplement. C'était ce que j'avais fait avec Josh, et il fallait être honnête, ça ne m'avais pas vraiment réussie. Je décidais alors d'appeler Lanie pour qu'on se fasse une soirée entre fille.

Allo

Salut Lanie, c'est Kate.

Salut girl, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ?

Tu es occupée ?

Non, je finis juste avec Mme Patterson, pourquoi ?

Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dans ce bar ambiance dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler.

OK, laisse-moi 20 minutes et je suis toute à toi !

OK, je passe te chercher.

Une fois arrivées au bar, elles commandèrent à manger et à boire. Aucune d'entre elles ne virent Castle dans le coin opposé, le regard fixé sur elles, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que racontaient Jacinda et ses amies.

Alors girl, pourquoi avais-tu besoin de cette soirée fille ? demanda Lanie, bien consciente du problème de Kate.

Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit l'intéressée en sifflant son verre d'un seul trait.

Je sais, mais peut-être que le fait de le dire à haute voix te ferait du bien, rétorqua la métisse, voyant son amie se servir un deuxième verre qu'elle but assez vite que le précédent.

Non, je n'ai pas envie de parler, mais d'oublier. Je vais danser.

Après avoir bu un troisième verre de la même manière que les deux autres, Kate se dirigea vers la piste de danse, sous le regard inquiet de Lanie. Elle regarda son amie se déhancher sur la piste, les yeux fermés comme pour se couper du monde extérieur, ne les ouvrant que pour repousser les hommes qui tentaient, en vain, de lui demander une danse. Lanie savait pourquoi elle refusait ces demandes, elle ne voulait qu'un seul homme, et celui-ci faisait n'importe quoi en ce moment. Lanie finit par la rejoindre. Elles dansèrent pendant un peu plus d'une heure avant de retourner s'asseoir. À peine assise, Kate reprit un verre, puis un autre et encore un autre. À l'autre bout du bar, Castle ne se remettait pas de quoi il était témoin. Kate qui se lâchait, un peu trop à son goût, ce n'était pas elle, elle n'était pas elle-même. _Arrêt, Rick, ne t'en mêles pas, ça ne te regarde pas ! _Il décida alors de se reporter à la conversation qui se tenait devant lui. C'est alors qu'il vit Jacinda se tourner vers lui et lui tendre la main pour aller danser. Il la suivit sur la piste de danse. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, plus un seul centimètre ne les séparait. C'est à ce moment-là que Kate releva la tête et les vit. Les lèvres de Jacinda étaient à l'oreille de Rick, elle lui susurrait des mots à l'oreille. Un sourire s'affiche sur les lèvres de Rick, faisant monter des larmes aux yeux de Kate en à peine une seconde. Et le coup de poing dans l'estomac refit son apparition, mais fut encore plus fort que le précédent. Elle décida que s'en était trop, elle ne pouvait pas en plus assister à ça. Elle prit un dernier verre cul sec et se leva.

Tu vas où ?

Je rentre, je ne peux pas…

Kate, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

T'inquiète Lanie, ça va, je vais juste aller me promener et rentrer chez moi, répondit-elle en prenant ses affaires avec hâte.

Attends, je viens avec toi, surprise pour le revirement soudain de son amie.

Non, c'est bon. Je suis désolée Lanie, je… j'ai juste envie d'être seule.

Kate, dis-moi ce que tu as.

Rien, je…j'y vais, on se voit demain au travail. Bye.

Et sans même attendre de réponse, Kate s'en alla, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas courir pour fuir au plus vite le bar. Rick vit le départ précipité de Kate et Lanie restée bouche bée en regardant son amie prendre la fuite.

Lanie, ça va ? Il y a un problème avec Kate ?

Lanie se retourna vers la voix qu'elle pensait bien reconnaître et se retrouva bel et bien en face de Rick Castle, le seul et l'unique. Elle regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier et vit Jacinda danser langoureusement sur la piste et appeler Rick pour qu'il la rejoigne. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Si Kate avait été témoin de cela, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi elle était partie aussi précipitamment et elle n'allait pas hésiter à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Je ne sais pas Castle, qu'est-ce qui selon toi, ici, dans ce bar, pourrait la faire déguerpir aussi vite ? Elle est venue ici pour essayer d'oublier ce que tu lui fais endurer avec ta pouffiasse et tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire que de t'afficher devant elle !

Oh là, du calme, je n'ai rien fait. J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que vous, et pour ce qui est de Jacinda, je ne vois pas en quoi ça la concerne.

Vraiment, tu ne vois pas. Tu es vraiment stupide pour un écrivain de bestsellers !

Lanie, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que…

Exactement, tu ne comprends rien et c'est bien ça le problème en ce moment. Alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter deux minutes de te comporter comme un idiot et de réfléchir un peu car je n'ai pas l'impression que tu réfléchisses beaucoup en ce moment. J'ai l'impression de revoir le Rick du début, et franchement il ne me manquait pas.

Lanie...

Bonne fin de soirée Rick.

Attends Lanie, dit-il en la retenant par le bras. Où est Kate, où est-elle partie ?

Ah parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Castle resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Jacinda arriva en face de lui et le tira vers la piste de dance. Ils recommencèrent à danser mais Rick ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Lanie avait dit. _Elle est venue ici pour essayer d'oublier ce que tu lui fais endurer avec ta pouffiasse et tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire que de t'afficher devant elle ! _Il ne comprenait pas, il avait décidé d'aller de l'avant car il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment pour lui, sinon pourquoi lui mentir. Après quelques danses, il décida d'écouter sa mère et de mettre les choses au clair avec Kate.

Je vais y aller, dit-il.

Oh déjà, on commence juste à s'amuser, rétorqua Jacinda en s'approchant tel un félin de Rick.

Désolé, je vais y aller et je ne pense pas que…

Je rêve tu es en train de me larguer !

Je suis désolé, mais…

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec toi, tu n'as rien essayé avec moi et on en est à notre quatrième rendez-vous et rien…

Écoute…

C'est bon, laisse tomber, si tu ne sais pas t'amuser, répondit-elle en repartant vers la piste de danse et une meute de jeunes hommes qui, eux, n'attendaient que ça.

Il partit, bien décidé à éclaircir les choses avec Kate. Entre son mensonge et son comportement de ce soir, rien était logique, il était perdu et voulait savoir une bonne fois pour tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de la détective. Il voulait pouvoir aller de l'avant. Si c'était avec elle, il serait aux anges, sinon, il arrêterait de la suivre et reprendrait sa vie, sans elle.

Il se rendit à son appartement, frappa à la porte, sonna, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il essaya de l'appeler pour essayer d'entendre sa sonnerie, mais rien. Elle n'était pas rentrée. Où était-elle ? Inquiet, il décida d'attendre son retour et s'assit sur le sol, au pied de sa porte. Il ne pourrait ainsi pas la louper.

À quelques blocs de là, Kate était dans un parc, assise sur LEURS balançoires. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir il y a quelques minutes, mais elle ne trouvait pas la force de se lever pour rentrer chez elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir Castle avec… l'autre… et de s'imaginer la fin de leur soirée. Un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac, elle avait envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Après 20 minutes passées sous la pluie, trempée de la tête au pied, elle décida enfin de rentrer. Mais elle ne se pressa pas, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seule chez elle. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule, mais n'avait pas non plus envie de voir du monde. Elle était désolée d'avoir laissé Lanie en plan, il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse demain. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin de se lamenter sur son propre sort. Demain, elle reprendrait sa vie en main, elle irait affronter Rick et advienne que pourra. Au moins, quelle que soit l'issue de leur conversation, elle pourra avancer. Elle espérait juste que Rick sera auprès d'elle…

Enfin arrivée en bas de chez elle, Kate sentit le stress de la journée, l'alcool et la déception faire leur effet. Elle se sentit fatiguée mais savait très bien qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil tout de suite, son cerveau ne parvenant pas à se mettre en veille. Elle s'adossa à la paroi de l'ascenseur et ferma les yeux. Les images de Castle et de sa poufiasse lui revinrent en mémoire et elle rouvrit les yeux aussi sec, souhaitant oublier cette soirée. En sortant de l'ascenseur, son corps se stoppa net en apercevant l'homme qui était assis devant sa porte. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, ne voulant pas l'alerter mais c'est comme s'il avait un radar. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il la vit et se leva.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Castle ? lui demande-t-elle.

Euh…

Vous avez perdu votre langue, répondit-elle lasse. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, mais le voir là, la prit de court et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. _Que faisait-il là ? Ca y est, il allait mettre à terme à notre collaboration. Il allait abandonner. _Une myriade de pensées lui venait à l'esprit, et aucune d'elle ne se finissait bien, du moins pour elle.

On peut parler ?

Je croyais que vous aviez un rendez-vous ?, lui dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte.

Je…euh… J'y ai mis fin… Je peux entrer, lui demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait la suivre ou pas.

Depuis quand vous demandez la permission.

Il n'avait jamais vu Kate comme ça, elle semblait…lasse… Elle était trempée, ses cheveux gouttaient par terre mais elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, chose rare pour elle, comme si elle attendait qu'il parle. _Ah oui, en effet, tu es venu ici pour parler._

Kate, vous êtes trempée, où étiez-vous ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire où j'étais ?

Kate…

Je suis allée marcher, il a commencé à pleuvoir, c'est tout. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, je ne vois pas où est le mal à ça.

Vous avez dû marcher longtemps pour être dans cet état.

Vous êtes venu ici pour me parler de ça, vraiment ?

Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Vraiment, c'est nouveau.

Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, je… Écoutez, vous allez attraper froid, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas prendre une douche chaude et vous changer. Je vais faire du café en attendant.

Kate ne lui répondit rien, mais se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et y appuya son front. Après avoir pris quelques profondes respirations, elle alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous l'eau, elle commença à se détendre. La chaleur la réconforta, l'alcool se dissipa et elle rassembla ses forces pour affronter l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla tout en essayant de calmer ses nerfs. _C'est là que tout va se jouer…_

En arrivant dans le salon, elle vit Rick portant deux tasses de café bien chaud. Il lui en tendit une, qu'elle accepta d'un simple hochement de tête. Ils burent leur café en silence, Kate le visage penché au-dessus de sa tasse, Rick les yeux rivés sur Kate.

Alors, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire où vous étiez ? Je vous ai vu partir du bar, vous savez.

J'avais besoin de marcher.

Sous la pluie ?

Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis arrivée au parc.

Quel parc ?

Peu importe.

Non Kate, dites-moi, quel parc ?

Je peux savoir en quoi ça vous intéresse. Ça fait des semaines que vous en avez rien à faire de ce que je fais, ce que je dis, rien à faire de tout ce qui a un lien avec moi alors ne commencez pas à faire comme si ma vie vous intéresse, car ça fait des semaines que ce n'est plus le cas.

Ok, très bien, répondit Rick, en se retournant pour partir.

En voyant Rick abandonner aussi vite, elle se dit que c'est maintenant ou jamais, qu'il était venu ici pour parler, mais que visiblement il n'avait aucunement l'attention de se battre.

Je ne comprends pas Rick, commença Kate, le faisant arrêter net. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu t'éloignes de moi comme ça, commença-t-elle, le tutoiement lui échappant. Je pensais qu'on se rapprochait, je pensais qu'on était arrivé à un point où on voulait la même chose, mais… Du jour au lendemain, qu'est-ce que je dis, ton comportement à changer en une fraction seconde quasiment et je ne comprends pas. Je… En à peine quelques semaines, tu es redevenu ce coureur de jupon et ça me tue, parce que je croyais vraiment que tu pensais ce que tu avais dit… pfff…je suis vraiment une idiote, je suis vraiment stupide…

Tu croyais que je pensais ce que j'avais dit ? De quoi tu parles exactement ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié que TU n'avais pas oublié ! Que tu te souvenais de tout !

Tu…tu sais… Comment ?

Comment ? Tu te fous de moi ! J'étais là quand tu as interrogé le pickpocket ! J'étais dans la salle d'observation. Ça fait presque un an que tu me mens et, au lieu d'être honnête avec moi, tu préfères avouer à un parfait inconnu que tu te souviens de tout !

Alors c'est pour ça … tout ça pour ça… Tu t'es éloigné de moi parce que je t'ai menti ?

Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais rester là sagement et que j'allais finir par abandonner ?

Je…Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir pour me confronter alors, au lieu de nous faire subir tout ça !

Tu ne crois pas que je me suis déjà assez ridiculisé !

Je…

Je t'aimais Kate, je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, je t'aimais, tu aurais pu, non tu aurais dû être honnête avec moi.

Aimais…au passé

Quoi ?

Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais…au passé…

Écoute, j'essaie juste de me protéger, OK. Tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je peux comprendre, je suis un grand garçon, j'aurai juste aimé que tu sois sincère avec moi, c'est tout. Je me suis peut-être conduit comme un crétin mais j'avais envie que tu souffres comme j'avais souffert !

Tu es un idiot !

Excuses-moi !

Tu es un idiot, répéta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu es un idiot, continua-t-elle en appuyant son index sur son torse, tu es un idiot si tu penses que je ne ressens rien pour toi ! Tu crois vraiment que ton comportement m'affecterait autant si je ne ressentais rien pour toi ! Est-ce que tu as réfléchis deux secondes avant de me traiter comme ça ! Tu aurais dû me confronter Rick ! Tu aurais dû avoir les couilles de venir me voir et de me confronter car on aurait évité toute cette douleur ! Tu es un imbécile !

Oh et qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre alors ! Tu m'as menti pendant des mois après m'avoir entendu te dire que je t'aimais ! Qu'est-ce que je devais comprendre ! Tu m'as menti Kate !

Je t'ai menti parce que sur le moment c'est la chose qui me semblait le plous judicieux à faire ! Quand j'ai commencé à me réveiller, j'ai eu tout un tas de flashback et d'hallucinations à cause des médicaments, tout était flou ! Je ne savais pas ce qui était vrai ou ce qui était le fruit de mon imagination ! Et quand j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux, Josh était à mes côtés, je me suis rappelée de l'implication de Roy, de sa mort, de la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsque la balle a traversé mon corps ! J'étais perdu Rick. Et Josh était là, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que tout allait bien se passer et tout ce que je voulais c'était te voir et tu n'étais pas là ! Alors je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Et c'est quand tu es entré dans ma chambre que je me suis souvenu de toi penché sur moi, me suppliant de rester avec toi… tes yeux, mon dieu, tes yeux ! je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser ! Alors oui, quand je t'ai vu j'ai paniqué ! J'étais perdue ! Sur le moment, mentir me semblait la meilleure solution pour ne pas te faire souffrir car je savais que je n'étais pas capable de te donner ce que tu souhaitais à ce moment-là !

Tout ce que je voulais c'était être à tes côtés !

C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas Rick ! Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça ! J'étais faible, je ne pouvais rien faire sans souffrir le martyre ! J'étais bien loin de l'image que tu t'étais fait de moi ! J'étais…

Ce que TOI tu ne comprends c'est que c'est ce que je voulais ! Je voulais me sentir utile ! Mais tu préférais avoir Josh à tes côtés !

J'ai rompu avec toi le soir où je t'ai dit de partir de ma chambre d'hôpital ! C'est toi que je voulais auprès de moi, pas lui ! Mais je savais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas me voir aussi faible, car Nikki n'est pas aussi faible !

Nikki ? De quoi tu parles ?!

De quoi je parle ! ça fait des années que tu crées un personnage extraordinaire, que tu fantasmes sur elle, sauf que je ne suis pas elle et à cette époque-là j'en étais vraiment loin ! Je voulais juste retrouver ma forme, être de nouveau moi pour toi !

Kate...

TU voulais parler alors laisse-moi parler ! Je t'ai menti car à cette époque, je n'étais pas moi, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même ! Je voulais guérir pour toi, et ces trois mois à la cabane de mon père, c'était l'enfer, mais ce sont les mots que tu m'as dit au cimetière qui m'ont fait tenir, qui m'ont fait me battre ! Je voulais être entière pour toi ! Mais même à mon retour j'étais loin d'être arrivée là où je voulais être et je pensais te l'avoir fait comprendre aux balançoires ! Je croyais que tu avais compris ce que j'avais voulu dire… Alors je suis retournée voir le Dr Burke, pour essayer de régler mes problèmes. Je voulais redevenir moi-même, pour toi et seulement pour toi…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, au fur et à mesure de la dispute, ils s'étaient rapprochés et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kate avait les yeux remplis de larmes, tandis que Rick essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Tu es retournée voir ton psy pour moi, mais… pourquoi ?

Tu es vraiment un idiot tu sais, répéta-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ça ne répond pas à ma question, répondit-il, souhaitant que Kate mette des mots sur ses pensées car il ne voulait pas espérer une nouvelle fois pour rien.

Parce que… s'arrêta-t-elle. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Rick et vit l'espoir dans ses yeux et elle sut ce qui lui restait à faire… Parce que je t'aime Rick et que je voulais être entière pour toi, je voulais être celle que tu méritais, je te voulais toi Rick et pour ça il fallait que je fasse un travail sur moi. Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que je t'avais dit sur les balançoires, je pensais que tu allais m'attendre, mais je sais que j'ai été trop longue, je suis désolée, mais je t'aime Rick, je t'aime et je suis désolée…je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Rick s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas. Rick passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Kate et c'est tout ce qu'il fut pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. S'en suivirent des baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce que leur besoin d'air devienne plus grand que leur besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent doucement, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Kate ne put empêcher le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître de s'échapper. Elle était heureuse. En face d'elle, Rick ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, ce qui commençait à faire peur à Kate, celle-ci perdant peu à peu son sourire.

Rick… dit-elle, le souffle court…

Je… Je t'aime aussi Kate, répondit-elle avec ce regard plein d'amour qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec fougue. Après quelques minutes, elle se sépara de lui.

Je suis désolée Rick, je n'ai jamais voulu…

Chut… C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai réagi comme un…

Et si on arrêtait là avec les excuses, du moins pour l'instant, et qu'on profite enfin l'un de l'autre, répondit-elle en l'embrassant langoureusement dans le cou, puis en remontant doucement vers son oreille, puis vers sa bouche.

Kate, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, je ne serais plus maître de mes actes…

Ah oui, dit-elle, en recommençant sa douce torture.

Kate…

Mmmh…

Je…

J'aime savoir que je peux avoir cet effet sur toi…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rick pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la plaque contre le comptoir de sa cuisine, la souleva pour l'asseoir dessus et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il commença alors à parsemer son visage de baisers. Très vite, les baisers se firent plus sauvages, la tension accumulées depuis ces trois dernières années se faisant ressentir. Impatiente, Kate commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Rick, laissant trainer ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée, le faisant frissonner. Bientôt, la chemise de Rick, le tee-shirt de Kate et leurs pantalons se retrouvèrent par terre. Toujours sur le comptoir de la cuisine, tous les deux en sous-vêtements, Kate fixa Rick d'un regard pénétrant, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Et si on allait dans ma chambre pour finir ça…

À vos ordres ma dulcinée…

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Kate se réveilla, nue, le corps de Rick collé contre le sien. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle leva la tête et se retrouva face à Rick, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en déposa en léger baiser sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres.

Mmm, bonjour…

Bien dormi ?

Pas beaucoup, mais merveilleusement bien, répondit-il en souriant.

Rick, je… Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait, j'ai fait tout ça pour ne pas te faire souffrir et au final c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire…

Là-dessus, je pense que je n'ai pas été plus fin…Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines Kate…Je veux que tu saches qu'avec…

Non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux rien savoir à propos d'elle, je… je préfèrerais oublier si possible, répondit-elle le regard baissé.

Au contraire, lui dit-il en lui soulevant le visage avec son pouce, je pense qu'il est important que tu saches qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec elle…Je… Je n'ai pas pu… Je ne faisais que de penser à toi et je ne sais pas, c'est bête mais j'avais l'impression de te tromper quand j'étais avec elle…

Tu avais l'air heureux pourtant avec elle…

Devant toi, peut-être, comme je te l'ai dit je voulais te faire payer, et j'en suis désolé, c'était puéril de ma part, mais…

C'est bon, je comprends, je t'assure, j'aimerais juste mettre tout ça derrière nous…

Avec plaisir…

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kate ne put s'empêcher de le briser.

Tu n'as vraiment rien fait avec elle ?

Rien, rien du tout Kate, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

OK, rétorqua-t-elle, soulagée.

Je suis vraiment désolé…

Moi aussi…On fait une belle paire à tous les deux, dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Oui, dit-il en rigolant et en la prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Leur petite séance de câlins fut interrompue par le téléphone de Kate.

Grrr, réponds pas…

Je suis en service… ça doit être le poste…Beckett

Salut girl, ça va ? Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée et que tout allait bien.

Ça va Lanie, merci. Je, euh…Je suis désolée pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû…

C'est bon girl, pas la peine de t'excuser, Castle est stupide.

Hey ! protesta Castle qui avait tout entendu, Kate lui plaquant la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

Euh, Kate, c'était quoi ça ?

Rien, répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

Oh vraiment, rien ? Writerboy, tu m'entends ?

Euh oui, Lanie ?

Contente de voir que tu as retrouvé tes esprits. Je vous laisse, mais Kate, je voudrais des détails ! dit-elle en raccrochant sans attendre de réponse.

Kate se tourna vers Rick qui attendait la sentence pour avoir dévoilé leur secret. À sa grande surprise, Kate n'en fit rien, mais se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

On en était où déjà ?

Tu…tu m'en veux pas, tu n'es pas en colère ?

Lanie est ma meilleure amie, tu crois vraiment que je lui aurais rien dit.

Euh… Alors tu es d'accord pour que je le dise à Alexis et à ma mère.

Évidemment Rick, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se cache.

Et pour Gates ?

Ah… je n'y avais pas pensé… Au poste, on peut se conduire comme d'habitude, sans pour autant retourner en arrière. On devra juste laisser les attentions particulières, les baisers, les caresses et toute autre forme d'intimité à la maison…

Je peux vivre avec ça... mais tu sais que dès qu'elle va le découvrir, car elle le découvrira, elle me vira aussitôt…

Je sais… Je… Honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de te perdre comme partenaire, mais je préfère encore t'avoir dans ma vie personnelle plutôt que simplement comme partenaire…

Je vois qu'on est d'accord… et si maintenant on reprenait là où on s'était arrêté…

Avec plaisir, répondit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement, avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu… Beckett ?

On a un meurtre à l'angle de Leix et de la 22ème.

OK j'arrive.

Tu veux que j'appelle Castle, demande Esposito bien conscient de la tension entre les deux partenaires.

Non c'est bon Espo, il est avec moi.

Oh vraiment ?

Oui, on avait des choses à mettre au clair.

Et ?

Et tout va bien, plus que bien même.

Je suis content pour vous.

Espo, est-ce que tu peux, enfin quand on est au poste, euh…

T'inquiète Kate, j'ai compris.

Merci, on se voit dans 30 minutes.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et se retourna vers l'homme qui partage son lit.

Est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait économiser de l'eau et du temps et se doucher ensemble, demanda-t-il le regard coquin.

Définitivement, répondit-il.

Prêts à partir, Kate arrêta Rick, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

Je t'aime Rick.

Ditto…


End file.
